The Unborn
by C.M. Haine
Summary: Message me for more info.


**The Unborn**

By: Catarina Marie Haine

Chapter 1:

The cool ocean breeze brushed her pink-rosy cheeks. The white waves crash wildly against the steep escarpment, the treacherous wind edging her forward. Cold tears melt into her smooth skin, a few falling onto her bosom. The royal blue cloth waved on the wind, a dark satin creature embracing her body and urging her even closer to her demise. Her fiery red locks flew in all directions; behind her and across her face just barely missing her dark, watery green eyes. The thing that had drawn her here was not far behind. She knew the evil would try to stop her from throwing herself over, for she held the only thing he wanted the next generation of Evil. What else could she, a humble farmer's daughter do to stop one who could pursue her here, to the end of the world? This was it this was all she could do, her last resort, to smash her body on the rocks, ending her life and destroying the evil within.

Chapter2: One Year Earlier

An army of men on armored horses marched in unison, their armor and lances glaring the small amounts of sunshine that peered through the clouds. On the breast, the crest of their king, a rare color that contrast the gray and serious scale of their armor. The crescendo of swords, shields and spears drowned out all else as they made their way through the small village. Catarina stood by the dirt rode waiting to cross to the market. As the knights passed and the dust from the road settled, the tempo of the village returned to normal. Catarina wandered down the market street flanked by the stands of merchants and farmers, which lined the way, full with silks and meat, fruits and vegetables. As she came upon the bakery cart she was oblivious to the light blue eyes watching form the safety of the dark manor room.

"Lord McGowan?"

"Yes Phenteal?" answered Lord McGowan in a bitter voice.

"You must draw away from the light, my lord! It shall destroy you, sire," replied a cowering Phenteal.

"Tell me something, Phenteal, could you pull away from agonizing death if you saw an angel?" he asked with a faraway look in his eye.

"Well sire…I wouldn't know. I have never seen an angel."

"Then you know not of the reason I do not pull away from the window," he said with malice and annoyance in his voice.

Phenteal backed out of the room silently leaving his master to stare at the beauty he can never reach.

"_To find one so beautiful in a land so dull is a miracle beyond me," _he thought. His timeless face churned into a look of pensive beauty. His dark hair lay gently on his head in an angelic wave. His proud stance showed his status in the world. His fair features could capture any woman in one fell swoop. As he turned away from the window, Catarina felt an eerie sense of someone had been watching her…

Chapter 3:

As night began to fall, silence had befallen the small Transylvanian town. Not a living soul could be found among the roads or alley ways. All that could be found was a vampire lord and his four-legged companion.

"This has gone on long enough, Brusken," said Lord McGowan in a hushed tone.

"Yes it has, Lushen," replied the were-wolf.

"Must you remain in that vile form, dear brother," a playful disgust entwined in his voice.

"When you disarm your teeth, brother, I shall disarm my claws," A slight chuckle came from Brusken.

"Just because you were born first gives you no right to order me around like I work for you", said Brusken in a firm tone.

Before Lushen could respond, Brusken was off. Lushen bid a silent farewell to his brother and adversary. The sound of a drunken couple touched Lushen's sensitive ears.

"_Ah, the usual, a drunk sailor and a whore upon his arm",_ thought Lushen.

Drunken laughter bounced off the walls of the grimy and sinister alleyway. A quiet stalker planned out his means of attack. To drink that of the drunk sailor or that of the whore on his arm? The sailor shall die yet shall not be drained; the whore shall give her life to him. One swift move and his neck was broken. The bones cracked like a twig with a noise that could churn the stomach of a full grown soldier. The scream the whore protruded was silenced in a moment. He took his time, playing with her. Keeping her alive to prolong his amusement. No matter how loudly she screamed, not a soul came to her aid. They all knew the consequences. As he began to draw the last few drops of blood he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Tonight the devil shall take your soul". He disappeared into the night, leaving a withering body to wallow in pain. As she drew her last breath, waiting to die, a relief came over her.

Chapter 4:

As the sun started to shine, the sky remained dark. Smoke filled the air as the lucky villagers burned the six bodies to prevent the Plague from spreading. A pile of ashes remained, six bodies; two from the Bat, four from the Wolf. No one cried for those lost, tears had tried up long ago. After the mornings festivities had ended, Catarina made her way to the fields to be began the morning harvest. "Catarina!" her mother beckoned. "Yes, ma'am?!" replied Catarina as she ran back to the small farm house. "You must come quick and prepare for your journey!" Without another word Catarina rolled into the house to find her mother bustling about the small house gathering food, clothes and other such items. "You are to leave for France this very afternoon." She said in a panic. "But why?" "Don't question me!! Just trust me; this is for your own good. We will tell you all you want to know as soon as it's safe. We have arranged for you to travel with a companion, her name is Kallie; she will assist you in learning proper French etiquette. Your horse is ready; you are to meet Kallie at Craven's Pass. Catarina, I love you with all my heart that is the reason we are doing this. Now go before night falls." Catarina silently gathered the few provisions her mother prepared and said her farewells. The youngest and fastest mare her family owned was saddled and ready to begin the long journey. As Catarina mounted the mare, her old father walked up to her. He grabbed her hand gently and closed her hand around a leather pouch. Catarina upturned her closed fist and heard the few coins adjust themselves in the pouch. Catarina turned to say something when her father shook his head and looked at her as if he was saying they would be alright and the coins were hers. Their eyes began to well up with tears but they both held them back to be strong. Catarina strained a small grin for her quiet father and began her long journey.

Chapter 5:

Darkness came quickly that night; Catarina was almost through the forest. The thick canopy enveloped her completely in darkness. She could see only to the fact that she was blessed by a cat-like mystique. Her eyes were slanted and tuned to the darkness. Her ears were alert to every movement around her. A rabbit skidded into its burrow right of the mare.


End file.
